Flower
by Guruguru-chan
Summary: Prusia decide ir a molestar un rato a Austria y a Hungría, y tras ser derrotado por esta, tiene un recuerdo de su infancia, que no resultó ser lo que él creía.


**Hi There! **

**Pues estoy de vuelta, con otro fic de Hetalia. Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, me puede XD**

**Esta vez, es uno sobre una de mis parejas favoritas PrussiaxHungary. **

**Tengo preparado un fic mucho mas largo y... ¿dramatico? pero ese lo subiré más adelante. De momento me he quitado el gusanillo de escribir algo de estos dos haciendo esta pequeña historia.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

******Ni Axis Powers Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Himaruya Hidekazu._**

* * *

-Largate ya. Venga. Fus, fus.

La húngara se encontraba frente a la puerta, cruzada de brazos, con la sartén en la mano, y con una expresión en el rostro que casi rozaba la maldad.

Mientras tanto, se podía observar al pruso tendido en el suelo, forzando una sonrisa tensa.

No es que tuviera miedo. ¿Como iba a tenerle miedo, él, el ser mas increíble del mundo miedo a una sartén? No, ni de coña.

Pero tenía que reconocer que su compañera podía ser bastante peligrosa con ese utensilio de cocina en sus manos.

-Tsk. Ya me voy, ya me voy. No sabéis reconocer la grandeza cuando la tenéis delante de las narices.- concluyó malhumorado.

Se levantó del césped y se sacudió un polvo que realmente no se encontraba ahí, de forma digna. Luego le dedicó una ultima mirada de superioridad que, teniendo en cuenta que la húngara era quien había ganado ''el combate'', no tenía mucho sentido y tras esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, con paso acelerado, pero altivo.

Todo había empezado cuando Gilbert se aburría tremendamente en su casa. Aquella mañana tenía reunión con sus superiores, pero le daba pereza ir, con lo cual un Ludwig resignado fue quien tuvo que presentarse por él, así que no estaba en casa para molestarlo. Toño y Francis no eran una opción, ya que el primero andaría persiguiendo a su maldito italiano y el segundo, teniendo en cuanta que aún era temprano por la mañana, aún se encontraría en la cama de alguna señorita (o señorito) tras una noche... divertida, digamos.

Así que pensó que la mejor opción que le quedaba era ir a molestar un rato al austriaco, aunque fuera solo hasta la hora de comer.

¡Ah! Pero pobre de él, no contó con que el austriaco contaba con una defensa. Una defensa llamada Hungría.

Y así fue como una vez más, acabó en la calle, y con una paliza encima.

Más la paliza no hizo que se fuera, si no que se dedicó a dar vueltas por la enorme casa que compartían Elizabeta y Roderich mientras refunfuñaba maldiciones en contra de la condenada húngara, que siempre acababa dejándolo por los suelos.

-Algún día, seré yo quien gane, ya lo verás, ya lo verás. Y ese día le suplicarás al awesome ore-sama su perdón.

Y mientras murmuraba cosas de este estilo, le vino un momento de niñez a la cabeza, una de las pocas veces en las que él había conseguido salir victorioso.

_Ambos estaban cubiertos de arriba a abajo de barro, y los moratones y arañazos, surcaban desde su cara hasta las piernas._

_-¡Suplica! Kesesesesese. Suplica por tu perdón y el increíble Gilbert Beilschmidt te dejará marchar._

_La pequeña húngara, que era la que peor parada había salido, se retorcía bajo el joven pruso, intentando librarse de él._

_Todo había comenzado con un juego, que se les había acabado yendo de las manos, y ahora ambos tenían heridas algo graves e incluso algún que otro hueso roto por la lucha._

_-¡No! Me niego. Sería una ofensa a mi honor. ¡Jamás te suplicaré, pedazo de idiota!- gritaba convencida la pequeña, a la cual se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas, de vergüenza, de rabia y, reconozcamoslo, de dolor._

_El albino, al ver que las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de su ''enemiga'' supo que se habían propasado, y que el juego debía llegar a su final._

_Se levantó lentamente y dejó que ella se apoyara contra un árbol, tras lo que este, con mucho esfuerzo (ya que ella no se dejaba) consiguió limpiarle las lágrimas._

_Buscó con la mirada en el suelo, y divisó entre las plantas, una hermosa flor color rosado, que superaba a todas las demás. Era la más bonita._

_La arrancó y se giró sonrojado, dispuesto a dársela a Elizabeta, pero esta, se había quedado dormida contra el árbol._

_-P-pero será idiota. M-mira que quedarse dormida f-frente a mi grandiosidad- se quejó, aunque bajito para no despertarla, mientras la observaba._

_Tras pensarselo un buen rato, acercó la flor a ella, con manos temblorosas y un notorio sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas._

_Finalmente, con movimientos suaves y delicados, para no despertarla, colocó la flor en su pelo, tras lo cual, salió corriendo._

_Su corazón no podía sentirse más feliz, cuando al día siguiente, ella aún no se había quitado la flor._

_Jamás hablaron sobre ello, pero la flor descansó sobre el pelo de la húngara durante muchísimo tiempo._

_Hasta que un buen día, la flor no estaba. Gilbert observó disimuladamente durante horas la cabeza de la chica por todos los lados, pero lo viera por donde lo viera la flor no estaba ahí. _

_En su lugar se encontraba otra, que él supuso, le habría regalado el estirado de Austria._

Al recordar esta última parte de la historia, la expresión del pruso, se volvió triste, casi desolada. Miró a su alrededor y se descubrió sentando en el suelo de una habitación que tenía toda la pinta de ser esa biblioteca de la que Eli siempre le hablaba.

Supuso que había llegado allí tras dar vueltas por toda la casa.

Por un momento, olvidó el recuerdo que le había asaltado y una mueca de malicia de dibujó en su cara, al tiempo que ensanchaba una sonrisilla perversa.

Buscó entre los libros a ver si encontraba el diario de la húngara, más dejó de buscar, al ver un libro que le llamó la atención.

Estaba mejor cuidado que los otros y estaba apartado del resto.

Gilbert se acercó a el y lo movió de todas las formas posibles, lo observó de cerca y de lejos, pasó las páginas... y nada. Hasta que algo cayó al suelo.

Cuando el albino se agachó a recogerlo y descubrió que era, su mueca de sorpresa no tenía precio.

Era la flor que le había regalado tiempo atrás. Elizabeta la había secado y la había estado cuidando para que no marchitara y tenerla de recuerdo para siempre.

Su cara se torno colorada, y se frotó el cuello con algo de vergüenza. Su corazón latía rápido, feliz.

Dejó la flor justo en la página en la que estaba y colocó el libro en su sitio.

Luego salió de allí con rapidez, hacia su casa. Nadie debía saber que había estado allí.

* * *

**Well, ¿que os pareció?**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiais? ¿Teneis deseos de matarme?**

**Podéis hacer lo que queráis pero...**

**¡Review! 3**


End file.
